


Я же сказал, что уложу тебя на лопатки!

by reda_79



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Sports, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 07:44:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6186334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reda_79/pseuds/reda_79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Крис Арджент - в прошлом известный боксер - вынужден вернуться к нелегальным боям.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Я же сказал, что уложу тебя на лопатки!

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Канаме Сейю

— Опять ты, — раздраженно сплюнул Арджент, глядя на облокотившегося на его джип лощеного хлыща в темных очках — неуместных в это время суток, но привычных для всех, кто хоть немного слышал об этом человеке. Темные очки были неизменным атрибутом Дюкалиона, его даже прозвали Слепым. Конечно, по-настоящему слепым он не был. Крупный бизнесмен и уважаемый член городского собрания, на деле Дюкалион возглавлял местную бандитскую группировку и владел долей от всех подпольных арен округа. Крис когда-то участвовал в нелегальных боях, именно тогда они и познакомились. Их отношения даже балансировали на грани дружеских и деловых. К счастью, Крис вовремя понял, что у таких людей друзей не бывает.

— Нет, Дюк, — упрямо отрезал он, не сомневаясь, впрочем, что тот не отстанет. — Я больше не выхожу на ринг.

— Брось, Кристофер, разве тебе не нужны бабки? Слышал, твоя дочь скоро возвращается из Европы. Вряд ли вы поместитесь в той жалкой дыре, которую ты называешь своей квартирой...

— Эллисон взрослая, ей незачем жить со мной, — оборвал его Крис, слишком поспешно, чтобы Дюк не догадался, что нашел правильный рычаг давления.

— Ну да, ну да, и тебе проще — не придется объяснять дочке изменившиеся сексуальные предпочтения.

А вот это уже плохо, откуда чертов ублюдок узнал? Следил? И как давно?

— Не беспокойся, Кристофер. Выдавать твою тайну не в моих интересах, — елейно-ласково улыбнулся Дюкалион. — Вряд ли много людей захочет поставить деньги на пидора, пусть даже это знаменитый в прошлом чемпион, — вздохнул он в притворном сожалении.

— Какой же ты ублюдок, — процедил Крис.

— Пусть так, пидор и ублюдок — по-моему, отличный тандем, — хищно улыбнулся тот, отлипая от машины. — Бой через месяц. Хорошо, что ты следишь за собой. Завтра пришлю тебе записи с Хейлом. Посмотришь, изучишь тактику.

— Не нужно, я видел Дерека в деле.

— А кто говорил о Дереке? Не думал же, что я выставлю тебя против этого сопляка? Нет, ты будешь драться с Питером.

— Разве он жив? — удивленно вскинулся Крис. О Питере Хейле ходило много сплетен. Он исчез со спортивных арен лет восемь назад. Одни говорили, что Питер в тюрьме, другие — что скрывается в Мексике, Канаде, на Аляске... Но самой распространенной версией считалась та, где Питера Хейла убили на ринге.

— Жив и здравствует. Выиграл восемь из девяти своих боев. Он сейчас нарасхват. Еле уговорил его выступить у нас.

— Пообещал кровь десяти девственниц? — мрачно пошутил Крис.

— Нет. Только тебя. Не смотри на меня так, это его условие. Он сказал, что выйдет на ринг только против тебя. Кстати, не знал, что вы знакомы.

Когда-то Крис действительно общался с Питером. Они ходили в один зал, вместе развлекались, дурачились... Но все это осталось в прошлом, и Дюка совсем не касалось.  
— Это было давно, — слегка поморщился Крис. — Бой не состоялся, полицейская облава.

— Так дело в незакрытом гештальте. Я-то думал, будет что-то поинтереснее, — фыркнул Дюкалион. — Можешь тренироваться у Энниса.

— Нет, спасибо. Я привык работать в зале Бойда.

— Как хочешь. Флешку тебе доставит мой курьер. Хороший мальчик — исполнительный, — многозначительно ухмыльнулся Дюк.

Крис захлопнул дверцу у него перед носом, отрезая себя от неприятного дребезжащего смеха.

 

Он не воспринял издевательский намек Дюкалиона всерьез и поэтому долго не мог взять в толк, чего еще хочет от него высокий кудрявый блондин, принесший обещанные записи. Опустив глаза долу, парень мялся на пороге, словно потерявшийся щенок, и не давал закрыть дверь.

— Босс сказал, что я не должен ни в чем вам отказывать, — наконец выдавил из себя странный мальчишка.

Справедливости ради, стоило отметить, что курьер был очень хорош собой — прямо-таки юный ангелочек. Образ портил взгляд загнанного зверька. Что заставило Криса усомниться в добровольности выполняемых поручений. Дюк никогда не гнушался грязными способами манипулирования.  
— Прямо так и сказал? — фыркнул Крис, мучительно соображая, как избавиться от парня, чтобы не подставить ни себя, ни его.

— Не совсем, — скривился тот.

— Ну заходи, придумаем чем тебя занять, — решился наконец Крис. И мысленно обматерил Дюка, когда увидел, как пацан напрягся. — Не знаю, что тебе наговорил Дюк и почему ты делаешь это... Сейчас мы позавтракаем, потом ты помоешь посуду и уйдешь. Своему Боссу скажешь, что я грязный извращенец. Надеюсь, подробностей он не потребует. Если потребует, придумаешь сам.

— Я Айзек, — представился вдруг пацан и несмело улыбнулся. Крис почти пожалел, что отказался от такого. Но поступаться своими принципами не собирался. Никогда, никто не попадал в его кровать по принуждению.

Раньше, когда он только начинал карьеру в профессиональном спорте, девчонки сами падали к его ногам. Выстраивались в очередь, сторожили у спортзалов, ждали после поединка и готовы были зализывать раны и синяки, что он получал на ринге. Одна из этих девушек родила ему дочь. Крис даже женился, но брак продержался недолго. Виктории быстро надоели его вечные тренировки да избитая рожа.  
Мужчины в его жизни появились позже. Как многие спортсмены, Крис был адреналиновым маньяком, а секс с мужчинами был сродни хорошей драке или езде на бешеной скорости. С ними все казалось острее, а удовольствие — ярче. Да и проблем меньше — мужчины не могли забеременеть и замуж не просились. Наверное, поэтому постепенно женщины из его постели исчезли вовсе.

 

Осмелев, Айзек вывалил на него поток колких комментариев по поводу последнего поединка Криса в мировой серии. Оказалось, пацан неплохо разбирался в боксе, ориентировался в чемпионатах и метко выделял особенности, а иногда и ошибки, которые допустил тот или иной спортсмен в бое. Крис даже подумал, что из Айзека мог бы выйти хороший тренер, если бы тот захотел. Но говорить об этом не стал: слишком уж мальчишка резко прошелся по манере его удара. Тем не менее, запись с боем Хейла он включил при Айзеке, с интересом ожидая, что толкового заметит новоявленный специалист.

— Опасный противник. Смотри, он хоть и правша, левой все же владеет — да, удар не такой сильный, но может дезориентировать. То что вы одного роста, скорее всего, нам на руку, но и ему не помеха..

Крис слушал Айзека в пол-уха — слишком поразило его то, что он увидел. Питер изменился, заматерел. Широкая грудная клетка обросла мускулами, плечи раздались, но больше всего поражала шея — мощная, как у быка, с выступающими, словно канаты, венами. Такую, наверное, не обхватишь и двумя руками, да и прямой хук, пожалуй, выдержит. Конечно, если не лупить в кадык. Но даже у Дюка удары в горло запрещены.

— Есть кое-что, на чем ты можешь его подловить, — вдруг ухмыльнулся Айзек, разом растеряв образ бедного несчастного щеночка, и Крис заерзал на стуле от прилившей к паху крови. Наглецы его возбуждали. — Он слишком наглый.

Крис решил было, что ослышался, и посмотрел на юного специалиста, скептически вскинув бровь. Айзек, склонив голову набок, все также пристально разглядывал происходящее на экране.  
— Видишь, как он кружит вокруг соперника, как улыбается ему. Любуется собой. На этом можно сыграть, — пояснил он. И Крис наконец перевел взгляд на Питера. — Нам повезло, что у тебя хорошая выдержка и так просто тебя не проймешь, — заметил Айзек.

Хотел бы и Крис быть в этом уверенным. Этот новый Питер слишком уж отвечал его нынешним вкусам.

 

Айзек не ушел, пока действительно не перемыл всю посуду в доме Криса.  
— Это же было твое условие, — хмыкнул он.

— И часто он подкладывает тебя под нужных людей? — не удержался Крис от вопроса.

— Ни разу, — улыбнулся Айзек. И Крис наконец понял, насколько его провели.

Дюкалион отправил Айзека совсем не для постельных утех. Он хотел подготовить его к бою, прощупать почву, возможно, узнать, что связывало Питера и Криса в прошлом. И Айзек отыграл свою роль на отлично — молодец, далеко пойдет.  
— И что бы ты делал, если бы я потащил тебя в кровать? — криво усмехнулся Крис.

— Лег бы с тобой, — бесхитростно ответил тот. — В конце концов, давно хотел попробовать секс с мужиком, а ты ничего — привлекательный.

— Вали отсюда, экспериментатор хренов, — сплюнул Крис, изображая раздражение, которого на самом деле не чувствовал. Если только на себя — за то, что повелся.

— Ты уверен? — Айзек наконец сбросил маску и одарил Криса самым настоящим плотоядным взглядом.

— Увижу тебя еще раз и переломаю тебе все кости, — пообещал Крис самым своим дружелюбным тоном, прекрасно зная, что именно он наводит самый большой ужас. Почему-то улыбку на его лице почти все воспринимали как угрозу.

Проводив, наконец, надоедливого гостя, Крис снова включил записи и смотрел их, пока не заболели глаза. Теперь он уже не так доверял суждениям Айзека, хотя не видел смысла, для чего бы ему врать. Слепой заинтересован в победе. Вот только в чьей?

Вечером Крис отправился на пробежку. Несмотря на то, что тренажерный зал он посещал регулярно, бегом занимался нечасто. Ноги были его слабым местом, им предстояло уделить особенно тщательное внимание.

 

— И когда бой? — флегматично поинтересовался Бойд, протягивая полотенце.

— Через месяц, — благодарно кивнув, ответил Крис, вытирая пот с лица и шеи.

— Тренер нужен?

— И тренер, и взгляд со стороны, — усмехнулся Крис, поправляя бинты на костяшках.

— Хорошо. Надевай перчатки.

— И все? — весело хмыкнул Крис. — Больше ничего не спросишь?

— Я знаю имя твоего соперника — Питер Хейл. Остальное меня не касается, — пожал плечами Бойд.

— А кроме имени?

— Я видел его на ринге.

— И? — Крису нравился Бойд, в том числе и этой своей неразговорчивостью, но были моменты, вот как сейчас, когда подобная черта вставала поперек горла. Ему важно было знать мнение Бойда, но перспектива вытаскивать каждое слово чуть ли не клещами совсем не радовала. К счастью, тот быстро сообразил, что от него требуется.

— Не слишком сильные, но хорошо поставленные удары. Правша, но владеет обеими руками. Обманчиво плохая оборона — намеренно подставляется, чтобы отвлечь. Позер, — отрывисто перечислил он.

— Позер? — повторил Крис, мимолетно удивившись выбранному определению. Бойд не из тех умников, которые любят вставлять мудреные словечки. Простой темнокожий парень из многодетной семьи, он и школу-то еле закончил, а тут...

— Старается произвести впечатление, красуется, — не моргнув глазом, пояснил Бойд.

— Я понял, — может быть, Крис не так уж и хорошо знал Бойда. Возможно, были другие причины, по которым у парня не ладилось с учебой. Уж точно дело не в глупости. — Склонен к самолюбованию, — пробормотал он себе под нос, вспомнив разговор с Айзеком.

— Определенно, — кивнул Бойд. — Пошли, побуду сегодня твоим партнером для спарринга, — ухмыльнулся он, хлопая Криса по плечу.

 

После первой тренировки с Бойдом Крис понял, насколько самонадеянным болваном был. Болело все, гудели ноги, ныли костяшки пальцев, мышцы спины ощущались перетянутыми струнами, даже выбитое когда-то и давно не тревожащее его плечо напомнило себе.

После второй стало еще хуже. После третьей хотелось лечь и сдохнуть. На четвертой появился Айзек. Оказалось, они с Бойдом давно друг друга знают.

— Таскались за одной девчонкой, — любезно пояснил Айзек, начисто игнорируя недовольный взгляд Бойда. — Мне повезло больше, она выбрала его, — ехидно ухмыльнулся он. — И разбила бедняге сердце, — притворно-сочувственно шепнул он.

— Кажется, я обещал переломать тебе кости, — напомнил ему Крис.

— Все еще злишься? А я-то хотел предложить тебе свои услуги массажиста, — преувеличенно громко вздохнул он.

—Боюсь, не смогу расслабиться под тобой — еще задушишь, — осклабился Крис. Айзек в ответ расхохотался и, хлопнув его по плечу, удалился. Бойд проводил его настороженным взглядом.

— Будь внимательнее с ним.

— Я знаю, что он работает на Дюка.

— Может статься, не только на него, — пробурчал Бойд. Крис удивленно вскинул брови, но уточнять не стал.

 

На тренировках Айзек больше не появлялся, зато Крис натыкался на него в городе. То в любимой кофейне, то на утренней пробежке. Крису даже показалось, что он увидел знакомый затылок в клубе, куда он изредка наведывался, чтобы спустить пар. Это было закрытое частное заведение с членскими картами, широким спектром предоставляемых услуг и полной анонимностью. Вряд ли, конечно, анонимность была полной, учитывая, что клуб крышевал не кто иной, как Дюкалион, но лучшего в их городе все равно не было.

Крис не стал проверять, действительно ли это Айзек, а просто ушел. Все равно настроение пропало. Ему не нравилась такая навязчивая опека. И Айзека уже не хотелось трахать; его хотелось выпороть. Кроме того, физические нагрузки были таковы, что на секс сил почти не оставалось. Утренней дрочки для снятия напряжения вполне хватало.

Подходила к концу третья неделя тренировок, когда вездесущий Айзек принес новость о поединке между Питером и Дереком Хейлами.

— Дюк сошел с ума? — возмутился Крис. — Если Питер получит травму...

— Если Питер победит, — прервал его Бойд, — то весь округ сбежится на его следующий бой.

— И Дюк сорвет куш, — понятливо выдохнул Крис.

— Слепой и на этом заработает немало, — заметил Бойд. — Не каждый день на ринг выходят родственники.

— По-моему, на этот счет у федерации имеется парочка запретов, — хмыкнул Крис.

— Но разве ты не хотел бы увидеть противостояние Хейлов? — подал голос Айзек, молчаливо наблюдавший за дискуссией.

Бойд посмотрел на него с веселым снисхождением. В конце концов, он перестал считать Айзека врагом номер один, поверив, что тот бегает за Арджентом не потому, что так велели, или не только потому — и в целом стал терпимее к его появлениям.

— Ты знаешь, как можно попасть на поединок? — Крис развернулся к Айзеку, безотчетно поглаживая перебинтованные костяшки пальцев.

— У меня есть два приглашения...

— Кажется, тебя только что пригласили на свидание, — фыркнул Бойд.

— И ты отдашь их нам, — проигнорировав замечание, широко улыбнулся Айзеку Крис.

— Но я...

— Мне надо, чтобы Бойд там был, — сжав плечо Айзека, твердо сказал Крис. — Буду должен, — добавил он уже мягче.

— Тебе придется пойти со мной, — притворно сожалея, усмехнулся Айзек, накрывая руку Криса своей. — Приглашения именные. Бойд может пойти со Стайлзом, я договорюсь.

— Только не с ним, нет, — отрицательно замотал головой Бойд.

— Стайлз — это не сын ли шерифа? — удивленно глянув на друга, уточнил Крис.

— Он самый, — со смешком подтвердил Айзек.

— И Дюк не боится, что тот расскажет папе?

— Стайлз не расскажет, это не в его интересах, — загадочно ухмыльнулся Айзек.

— Решено. Бойд, ты идешь со Стилински. В конце концов, никто не заставляет тебя оставаться рядом после того, как мы окажемся внутри.

 

Дюкалион умел превращать свои подпольные бои в мероприятия, достойные большого экрана. Разодетая как на светский раут публика, громкая музыка, приятный полумрак в зале, сверкающий огнями ринг, камеры, плазменные экраны, профессиональный рефери и, конечно, грудастые девочки в купальниках, по старинке выносящие таблички с номерами раундов.

Когда они вошли в зал, бой уже начался. Крис не хотел лишний раз светиться перед Дюком, пусть тот потом и узнал бы о его присутствии. Даже если уже знал.

Айзек нашел им места недалеко от ринга, но не так, чтобы бросаться в глаза. Он что-то говорил, но Крис перестал его слышать, как только сел и посмотрел на боксеров.

Шел третий раунд, оба Хейла выглядели свежими и полными сил, но их тела уже блестели от пота. Напряженные позы подчеркивали их красоту и силу. Крис на минуту залюбовался подтянутыми фигурами, игрой мускулов под кожей одинаково широких спин, будто вылепленных талантливым скульптором, и позволил себе облизать взглядом круглые ягодицы, так соблазнительно обтянутые блестящей тканью шортов.

Отвлекшись, он чуть не пропустил удар Дерека, непременно отправивший бы Питера в нокаут, попади он в цель. Совершив изящный нырок, Питер сразу перешел в контрнаступление и ответил коротким прямым ударом по корпусу. Дерек почти не шелохнулся, словно не ему сейчас зарядили по ребрам. Крис прекрасно знал силу подобного удара, помнил неприятное ощущение срывающихся с положенного места внутренностей. Дерек даже занес кулак для удара, но не успел. Звук гонга оповестил об окончании раунда. Соперники разошлись по своим углам.

 

Во время минутного перерыва Крис отыскал глазами Бойда. Тот стоял совсем близко к рингу и с каменным лицом слушал парнишку, эмоционально размахивающего руками.

— Похоже, Бойду не удалось избавиться от Стилински, — насмешливо заметил Айзек.

— Так это и есть сынок шерифа? — Крис присмотрелся к парню внимательнее. Молодой совсем, больно щуплый, но если судить по развороту плеч, довольно скоро это изменится. А если сверху приложить немного усилий, через некоторое время парня можно будет и на ринг выпустить. По крайней мере, он точно сможет забыть об этих кошмарных мешковатых рубашках.

— Понравился? — немного резко спросил Айзек.

— Ревнуешь? — не спеша разубеждать, ухмыльнулся Крис.

— Сочувствую, — скривившись, отвел взгляд Айзек. — У тебя нет шансов. Стилински влюблен.

— Думаешь, не смогу отбить его у какой-то девчонки? — уже откровенно забавляясь, уточнил Крис.

— У его девчонки щетина и удар не хуже твоего, — язвительно фыркнул Айзек.

Крис удивленно вскинул брови, перевел задумчивый взгляд на замершего с открытым ртом Стилински, потом на ринг. Как раз объявили начало четвертого раунда.  
— Дерек Хейл, — недоверчиво хмыкнул он.

— Ага. Дерек держит дистанцию. Он все же не дурак — вряд ли шериф погладит его по головке за связь со своим несовершеннолетним сыном. Но от Стайлза не так-то легко отделаться.

— Почему ты так его не любишь? — полюбопытствовал Крис.

— Кто тебе сказал, что я его не люблю? Стайлза любят все, — пафосно провозгласил тот, прозвучало как-то чересчур горько.

— Зависть — плохое чувство, — мягко улыбнулся Крис, разглядев наконец в Айзеке недолюбленного подростка. Он вспомнил, что Бойд упоминал о жестокости его отца. Мать Айзека, кажется, умерла, когда тот был совсем маленьким, а старший брат погиб на войне. Крис вдруг подумал, что Айзек нуждается вовсе не в любовнике. Ему необходим взрослый пример для подражания.

— Вот черт! — воскликнул Айзек, вскакивая с места.

Крис тут же перевел взгляд на ринг. Питер лежал. Рефери начал отсчет. Выругавшись, что пропустил чертов удар, уложивший будущего оппонента, Крис тоже поднялся на ноги.

Питер дернул рукой, зашевелился и встал. На его скуле наливался темным синяк, но рот был растянут в широкой, насколько позволяла капа, улыбке. Он даже успел дурашливо поклониться зрителям, прежде чем арбитр возобновил бой.

Раунд закончился спустя пару секунд. Крис заметил, как Стайлз дернулся, чтобы подойти к рингу, но почему-то передумал. Судя по суровому выражению лица Дерека, это он запретил Стайлзу приближаться. Хмыкнув, Крис обратил внимание на Питера.

Один из медиков оказывал ему первую помощь. Питер морщился, но при этом не забывал ухмыляться, тем более что мешающей капы во рту сейчас не было. Крис успел рассмотреть изгиб тонких подвижных губ, поморщился при виде уродливого фингала, грозящего расплыться на пол-лица. Воочию оценил мощную шею, которую приметил на записях. Отметил ширину лоснящейся потом слегка волосатой груди и поймал себя на том, что пялится на обтянутый трусами пах. Только этого ему не хватало. К счастью, перерыв закончился, и Крис смог перевести дух. Все же воздержание не шло ему на пользу — неуместное возбуждение мешало сосредоточиться на бое.

Крис пообещал себе, что сегодня же трахнет кого-нибудь, может даже Айзека, и переключился на тактику и стратегию поединка, старательно запоминая манеру Питера двигаться. В отличие от Дерека, который оставался почти неподвижным, Питер словно танцевал вокруг соперника. Уклонялся от летящего кулака, но старался держаться близко, иногда тем самым подставляясь. Одиночные джебы сменялись целыми сериями хуков и апперкотов. Дерек по-прежнему легко держал удар по корпусу, сосредоточившись на защите лица. На взгляд Криса уж слишком явно. На месте Питера он метил бы именно в тщательно оберегаемую зону. Как выяснилось спустя минуту, именно это Питер и собирался сделать. Грамотно просчитав момент, Питер резко подскочил и, развернув корпус, нанес боковой удар с ближней руки прямо в угол челюсти.

Зрители ахнули, а Дерек полетел на пол. Рефери начал считать. Дерек попытался встать, подтянул колени, но пошатнулся и завалился на бок. Кто-то громко выкрикнул его имя. Арбитр зафиксировал нокаут.

Под рев толпы на ринг выбежали медики. Побледневший Стайлз, вжавшись лицом в канаты, с тревогой следил за их манипуляциями. Но Дерек уже пришел в себя и даже отказался от носилок. Тренер помог ему покинуть ринг, где Питер уже принимал поздравления от Дюкалиона.

— Хочешь, познакомлю с победителем? — предложил Айзек.

— Мы знакомы, — хмыкнул Крис. — Были когда-то, — поправился он. — Не думаю, что сейчас подходящее время напоминать о себе, — качнул головой Крис.

— Тогда, может, выпьем?

— Я не пью, когда готовлюсь к бою.

— И не трахаешься?

Это было откровенное предложение, и Крис с секунду раздумывал, не согласиться ли.

— Лучше проводи меня к Дереку.

— Хочешь позлорадствовать? — усмехнулся Айзек.

— Хочу проверить, как он.

 

Дерек был в полном порядке. И, кажется, Айзек пропустил самое важное. Судя по тому, как нежно тот целовал Стайлза, про сохранение дистанции можно было поспорить.  
— Хм, — кашлянул Крис.

Стайлз испуганно дернулся и уронил на пол сложенные на кушетке чистые полотенца. Дерек закатил глаза и кивнул Крису.

— Давно не виделись, Дерек, — улыбнулся Крис.

— Последняя наша встреча стоила мне двух сломанных ребер, — хмуро заметил Дерек.

— Ты тоже был не так нежен, как мне бы хотелось, — весело парировал Крис, краем глаза заметив, как напрягся Стайлз и поморщился Айзек. — Ты не рассказывал, что Питер жив.

— Не думал, что для тебя это имеет значение.

— Честно говоря, я тоже не думал.

 

Айзек, должно быть, специально повел Криса какими-то запутанными коридорами. И остановившись в одном из темных закутков, без обиняков предложил отсосать.

У него был влажный и слишком уж умелый для того, кто обычно не имеет дел с мужчинами, рот. Хотя, конечно, Крис не собирался жаловаться. Крепко сжимая в горсти мягкие локоны, он наслаждался видом растянутых вокруг его члена губ и вбивался глубже. А потом, не дав отстраниться, спустил прямо в горло.  
Его сперму Айзек глотать не стал, аккуратно сплюнув прямо на пол, чем изрядно насмешил Криса. Хохотнув, он похлопал его по щеке и развеселился еще больше, когда тот недовольно поморщился.

— Мне пора, — усмехнулся Крис.

Даже если Айзек рассчитывал на что-то большее — может быть, на ужин и полноценный секс, он никак этого не показал. Пожав плечами, он нагло поцеловал Криса в губы и, кривовато ухмыльнувшись, ушел по одному из коридоров. Только дорогу на улицу показать почему-то забыл.

Впрочем, долго плутать Крису не пришлось. Повернув несколько раз, он вышел к подсобным помещениям, где и встретил дожидающегося его Бойда.

 

Прошло несколько дней усиленных тренировок. Об Айзеке Крис не вспоминал, но не слишком удивился, когда тот как-то вечером появился на его пороге. От очередного минета Крис решил не отказываться, даже подрочил взамен, а потом, несмотря на очевидное желание Айзека продолжить приятное времяпровождение, мягко спровадил его вон.

Появившееся еще после первой встречи ощущение наигранности демонстрируемых Айзеком эмоций усилилось. Настойчивые попытки залезть в постель, сначала приятно льстившие Крису, вдруг стали казаться частью какого-то хитроумного плана. Чем Айзеку мог помочь секс с ним, Крис не представлял, но привык доверять своей интуиции и не собирался становиться пешкой в чужой игре. Наверное, больше не стоило впускать Айзека в свой дом, но и прогонять совсем было рано. В конце концов, тот был близок к Дюку, знал кухню устраиваемых им боев и мог еще пригодиться.

Всю следующую неделю Крису не было дела ни до Айзека, ни до кого-то еще. Бойд так загрузил его на тренировках, что приходя домой, он едва мог доползти до кровати, часто засыпая прямо в одежде.

За два дня до поединка Бойд наконец решил проявить снисходительность, и Крис вернулся к себе не только почти бодрым, но еще и нашел силы включить запись с Хейлом, отключившись минут черед пятнадцать после начала, но продолжая драться во сне.

И на стук в дверь вскочил с поднятыми кулаками. Недоуменно огляделся вокруг, мотнул головой, стряхивая остатки сна, и, вытерев испарину со лба краем домашней майки, пошел открывать.

Крис ожидал увидеть кого угодно, от Айзека до долбанутых проповедников, в последнее время активировавшихся в их районе. Но к Питеру Хейлу оказался не готов.

— Ну, здравствуй, Кристофер, — самодовольно ухмыльнулся тот.

— Не называй меня так.

— Но это же твое имя, — наигранно удивился Питер.

— Меня зовут Крис, и ты прекрасно это знаешь, — с трудом сдерживая раздражение, фыркнул Крис. — Не уподобляйся Дюку.

— Не притворяйся. Мы оба знаем, что дело не в Дюкалионе, — покачал головой Питер. — Это из-за твоего, слава богу, уже почившего папаши, — притворно-сочувственно поджал губы он. — Я помню, он всегда звал тебя Кристофером.

— Если ты пришел говорить о Джерарде, выход вон там, — отчеканил Крис, непроизвольно сжимая кулаки.

Отец был диктатором. В юности Крис его боялся, а позже возненавидел. Он пытался его игнорировать, а когда тот полез в личную жизнь, не выдержал и разорвал всяческие отношения. Но до сих пор, даже после его смерти, любое упоминание об отце приводило Криса в ярость.

— Не будь таким грубым. Я просто хотел поздороваться, — Крис всем телом почувствовал изучающий взгляд. — Ты изменился, знаешь, — выдал Питер свое резюме. — Борода тебе идет.

Крис заметил, как дрогнула его рука, словно бы тот хотел его коснуться. И неприятно поразился собственному разочарованию, когда понял, что Питер не решится.  
— Годы и тебя не пощадили, — усмехнулся он, откровенно лукавя. Да у Питера появились морщины, и взгляд стал пронзительнее, жестче, но это его совсем не портило. Раньше он был подтянутым, но довольно худощавым, с едва выделяющейся мускулатурой. Теперь раздался в плечах, футболка плотно облепляла широкую рельефную грудь, а рукава почти трещали на бицепсах. Крису нравилось то, что он видел. Слишком нравилось.

Питер рассмеялся, словно Крис сказал что-то забавное. Или не поверил. Может быть, заметил жадный взгляд, брошенный исподтишка.  
— Ты как всегда само очарование. Давно хотел уложить тебя на лопатки, — усмехнулся он. — До встречи на ринге.

— Еще посмотрим, кто кого, — фыркнул Крис ему в спину, стараясь не думать, что не отказался бы оказаться на лопатках, если бы Питер сел на его член.  
Сглотнув ставшую вязкой слюну, он на секунду прикрыл глаза и захлопнул двери.

Всю ночь ему снился бой с Питером, заканчивающийся бурным сексом прямо на ринге. В итоге Крис чуть не трахнул Айзека, явившегося к нему с утра со свежесваренным кофе из Страбакса. Лишь каким-то чудом сдержав сиюминутный порыв, вместо этого он предложил Айзеку вместе пробежаться. И всю дорогу весело подтрунивал над его попытками не отстать.

 

В день поединка Крис как всегда был спокоен и отстранен. Он знал, что азарт придет позже, когда он ступит на ринг и шагнет к сопернику. Он перестал волноваться, что драться придется с человеком, который вызывает в нем желание. Который много лет назад поцеловал его, а потом сбежал. Крис почти не вспоминал об этом, но сейчас не мог перестать о нем думать.

— Готово, — сказал Бойд, закончив шнуровать его перчатки.

— Спасибо, — улыбнулся Крис, дружески стукнув его в плечо мягкой частью перчатки.

— Полегче, гризли, побереги силы для боя, — буркнул тот.

— Тем более что, ты обязан победить, — услышал Крис за спиной вкрадчивый голос Дюкалиона и обернулся.

— Я в хорошей форме, — уверенно отметил Крис. — И сделаю все, что смогу.

— Я верю в тебя, Кристофер, — поправив неизменные очки, холодно улыбнулся Дюк и оставил их с Бойдом вдвоем.

— Знаешь, я подумал, что он пришел просить тебя сдать бой.

— Я бы не удивился, — невесело хмыкнул Крис, про себя надеясь, что Дюк не предложил этого Питеру.

Низко надвинутый на лоб капюшон создавал иллюзию защиты, пока Крис шел по узкому коридору, ведущему к рингу. Он слышал громкий гул, но смотрел только себе под ноги. Это помогало сконцентрироваться. Шагнув через канаты, Крис на секунду закрыл глаза и сбросил с плеч ненужный халат.

Питер уже был здесь, широко улыбался залу, игриво подпрыгивая на месте. Синие трусы плотно облегали натренированные бедра. Крис скользнул по его телу отстраненным взглядом, стараясь на глазок определить слабые места. Отметил, как Питер заколебался, прежде чем встать в характерную для правшей стойку. Заминка была почти незаметной, и, если бы Крис не смотрел специально, скорее всего, не увидел бы, что вместо левой ноги сначала Питер выставил вперед правую. Это напомнило ему о том, что Питер мог владеть левой ничуть не хуже.

Вскинув брови, Крис переступил с ноги на ногу и поднял согнутые в локтях руки ближе к голове, чуть выставив левую перед собой.

Бой начался. Крис уклонился от джеба и, блокировав боковой кросс, ответил контрударом, который Питер пропустил. Удар получился несильным, но Питер все равно поморщился, явно играя на публику. Крис фыркнул и попытался зарядить апперкотом в челюсть, но слишком поторопился, схлопотав ощутимый удар по корпусу.

Рефери объявил об окончании первого раунда. 10:9 в пользу Хейла.

Во втором раунде Крис отправил Питера в нокдаун. Поднявшись, тот лишь широко оскалился в ответ.

В третьем им обоим досталось. Питер откровенно нарывался, танцуя вокруг, и пропустил несколько атак Криса, но и сам смог пробить. Победителя пришлось определять по количеству ударов, достигших цели. Крис выиграл с минимальным преимуществом.

Весь четвертый раунд прошел в ближней дистанции. Крис лидировал, но неудачно раскрывшись, получил короткий прямой точно по печени.

После восьми изматывающих раундов они, изрядно покоцанные. в синяках, все еще довольно уверенно держались на ногах. У Криса ныла правая щека — полуапперкот Питера достиг своей цели. У самого Хейла была рассечена и заклеена левая бровь.

За несколько секунд до девятого раунда Крис заметил в углу соперника Айзека, шепчущего что-то на ухо Питеру и по-свойски поглаживающего его напряженную шею. Такое поведение намекало на весьма близкие отношения. Внутри Криса все сжалось, словно кто-то ударил его под дых. Он почувствовал ярость.

Едва объявили о начале раунда, Крис бросился на Питера с серией коротких, но мощных ударов по корпусу. Питер ответил и пробил защиту, воспользовавшись левой рукой, но потом все же пропустил сильнейший кросс на противоходе и упал.

Арбитр начал отсчет.  
— Один, два, три, четыре — Питер приподнялся. — Пять — тряхнул головой. — Шесть — встал на колено. — Семь — начал подниматься. — Восемь — пошатнулся. — Девять — снова рухнул на ринг. — Десять. Нокаут — объявил рефери.

Бой закончился. Крис победил.

Айзек подскочил к Питеру, помогая подняться. Тот уже пришел в себя, но взгляд был еще немного расфокусирован; рана на брови закровила. Он оттолкнул Айзека и оперся на плечо подоспевшего медика. Крис удивленно приподнял бровь, заметив, как сжался и безропотно отступил в сторону Айзек.

— Кристофер, — тяжелая ладонь Дюка опустилась на плечо, отвлекая внимание Криса от Питера и Айзека. — Хочу познакомить тебя с моим другом.

Крис обернулся и порадовался собственной выдержке, благодаря которой смог скрыть удивление. Рядом с Дюкалионом стоял губернатор штата.

— Рафаэль Макколл. Кристофер Арджент, — самодовольно улыбаясь, представил их друг другу Дюкалион.

— Вы прекрасный боец, мистер Арджент, — глядя в глаза Криса, крепко пожал его руку Макколл.

— Спасибо, губернатор, — учтиво поблагодарил его Крис.

— Должен сказать, что уже с нетерпением жду вашего нового поединка, — приподняв уголки губ в подобии улыбки, огорошил его Макколл.

— Вообще-то, я собирался уйти с ринга, — бросив короткий злой взгляд на Дюка, осторожно обронил Крис.

— Надеюсь, вы этого не сделаете, — улыбнулся Макколл. — Дюк, ты обязан сделать все, чтобы мистер Арджент передумал, — в голосе губернатора явственно прозвучала сталь.

— Думаю, мы с Кристофером найдем способ договориться.

От его елейно-ласковой улыбки у Криса заломило зубы.  
— Вы меня извините, я бы хотел принять душ, — сказал он.

— Конечно, мистер Арджент, не смеем вас больше задерживать.

— Поговорим позже, — кивнул Дюк.

«Ублюдок, какой же ублюдок», — матерился про себя Крис, яростно намыливая плечи и живот. Он даже не сомневался, что Дюкалион теперь точно не оставит его в покое. Раз сам губернатор хочет видеть Криса на ринге…  
Нужно было проигрывать бой.

Наскоро обтеревшись, Крис надел белье, джинсы и принялся шнуровать кроссовки, чуть морщась от ноющей боли в ребрах. Его внимание привлек странный шум из-за стены — будто что-то упало.

Соседнее помещение оказалось медицинским кабинетом. Питер сидел на кушетке. Чуть откинувшись назад и широко расставив ноги, между которыми вовсю трудился Айзек.

Криса бросило в жар; перед глазами потемнело. Недавняя ярость на Дюкалиона переметнулась на Питера.  
— Ах ты ублюдок! — руки сжались в кулаки. Айзек, услышав его голос, выпустил член Питера изо рта и, на ходу вытирая губы, попятился к стене. Наверное, решил, что злость Криса направлена на него, но тот его даже не заметил, полностью сосредоточившись на Питере.

— Это все из-за тебя, — прорычал Крис, едва ли осознавая, что бессовестно пялится на чужой хуй.

Питер, наконец преодолев начальную растерянность, подобрался и аккуратно заправил все еще стоящий член в штаны.

— Из-за тебя я вляпался во все это дерьмо, — подскочив, практически навис над Питером Крис. — Какого черта тебе приспичило просить ебаного Дюка драться именно со мной?

— А ты не понимаешь? — Крис вдруг встретился с его странным, каким-то больным взглядом.

— Ты так меня ненавидишь? — хрипло выдохнул Крис.

— Кретин. С ума сойти, какой ты кретин, — невесело рассмеялся Питер и облизнул губы.

В нос ударил сладковатый запах чужого пота и крови. И Криса переклинило. Словно в тумане он протянул руку, вытер подушечкой большого пальца выступившую каплю крови, прижал указательным бьющуюся на виске Питера жилку и наклонился, чтобы поцеловать. Питер ударил его в челюсть, несильно, но от неожиданности Крис упал, больно ударившись копчиком. Подскочивший следом за ним Питер приземлился прямо на него, оседлал бедра и схватил за волосы.

— Я же сказал, что уложу тебя на лопатки, — хищно прошипел он и впился в губы Криса злым поцелуем. Крис обхватил его за плечи, жадно оглаживая все, что попадется под ладони. Помассировал затылок, пересчитал позвонки, с усилием провел пальцами вдоль позвоночника, облапал бока и, рванув футболку из джинсов, засунул ладони за пояс, лаская ложбинку между ягодиц кончиками пальцев.

Питер застонал ему в рот и потерся твердым пахом о такой же твердый пах Криса.

Про Айзека ни тот, ни другой не вспомнил. И уж тем более, они не заметили, как потемнело от досады его лицо, когда они начали целоваться. А он стоял, вжимаясь в стену, и не мог оторвать от них взгляда.

Стащив с Питера футболку, Крис приподнялся, чтобы поцеловать темнеющий на твердом животе синяк. Питер вздрогнул и, кое-как собрав в горсти короткие волосы, потянул назад.

— Если ты меня сейчас же не выебешь, я сверну тебе шею, — ухмыльнулся он. Приподнимаясь, вытащил из кармана пакетик смазки с презервативом и принялся стаскивать штаны.

Айзек за его спиной зажмурился и, осторожно развернувшись в сторону выхода, побежал.

— Думал, ты предпочитаешь ебать сам, — едко усмехнулся Крис, заворожено наблюдая за обнажающимся телом. — Ты же трахал Айзека, — припомнил он ему.

— Он сам залез ко мне в штаны, — беспечно пожал плечами Питер, берясь за молнию джинсах Криса. — Кто бы устоял?

— Я устоял, — хмыкнул Крис, приподнимая бедра. — Почти, — громко выдохнул он, когда Питер, вытащив его член, сжал его в ладони. Питер насмешливо фыркнул и заглотил его член до самого основания. Крис подавился воздухом. Острое наслаждение прокатилось по всему телу.

Но Питер почти сразу же выпустил его изо рта и, разорвав упаковку презерватива, раскатал латекс по члену Криса.  
— Готов? — усмехнулся он и, не дожидаясь ответа, сел сверху.

Питер был умопомрачительно узким. Крис не сдержал громкого стона и схватил его за бедра, вынуждая замереть, испугавшись кончить слишком быстро.

— Тише ты, сломаешь, — пробормотал он. Питер только широко улыбнулся и, схватив его запястья, притянул его руки к полу.

— Я буду аккуратным, — пообещал он, медленно приподнимаясь, почти позволяя головке выскользнуть, а потом также медленно опустился обратно. Крис вздрогнул, подхватил Питера за талию и, зарычав, опрокинул его на спину.

Питер засмеялся.

— Моя очередь укладывать тебя на лопатки, — хищно улыбнулся Крис и, подхватив его под колени, двинул бедрами.

— Я уж думал, ох, — Питера выгнуло дугой, — ты не предложишь, — лукаво оскалившись, выдохнул он.

Крис больше не сдерживался, втрахивая Питера в твердый пол с почти звериной страстью. Капли пота катились по его лицу и падали Питеру на щеки и подбородок. Крис тут же их слизывал. Питер принимал его с жадностью, впивался пальцами в предплечья, царапал спину и постоянно лез целоваться.

Крису давно не было так охрененно хорошо. Ничьи губы не казались ему такими сладкими.

Почувствовав приближение собственного оргазма, он обхватил ладонью член Питера и начал дрочить в такт своим толчкам. Питер кончил лишь на мгновение раньше него. Обессилено перевалившись на спину, Крис уставился в потолок.

— Столько лет, черт, Крис, мы потеряли столько лет, — тихо пробормотал Питер.

— Это ты сбежал, — напомнил ему Крис.

— Твой отец умел быть убедительным, — фыркнул Питер, поднимаясь.

— Что? — Крис приподнялся на локтях.

— Ну, конечно, ты решил, что я испугался. Да? Шел бы ты нахуй, Крис, — устало фыркнул Питер.

— Можно и на хуй, потом, — неожиданно для самого себя улыбнулся Крис. — Сначала ответь мне, ты пропал тогда из-за Джерарда?

— А ты думаешь, кто натравил на нас полицию?

— Я подозревал, — удрученно вздохнул Крис.

— Ладно, проехали. Давай-ка пойдем отсюда, и ты расскажешь мне, в какую хрень нас втянул Дюкалион.

— Нас? — недоверчиво вскинул бровь Крис.

— А ты думал, дашь в морду, трахнешь и смоешься? Не на того напал, Кристофер, — ухмыльнулся Питер.

— Ты всегда был таким прилипчивым, — шутливо протянул Крис и охнул, получив тычок под и без того ноющие ребра.

— В следующий раз будет больнее, — пообещал Питер.

— Садист, — вздохнул Крис, обнимая его за плечи. — Поделись, кстати, зачем ты подослал ко мне Айзека?

— Вообще-то сначала это сделал Дюк…


End file.
